Gravity Falls: After the war
by David Dipper Pines 618
Summary: Hey, this is my first fanfiction! This will be a darker story taking place after Weirdmageddon part 2. Warning;major character death. Please read and review! Rated T for language. ON HOLD. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1: Into the darkness

__Gravity Falls: After the war_  
Chapter 1- Into the darkness_

Author's note: Hey! This is David "Dipper" Pines and this is my first fanfiction! Please no flame, just constructive criticism. Also, this will be pretty dark. Just a heads up!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or any of its characters. These are property of Alex Hirsch.

As I walk through the portal room, I feel empty. Cold. All I can do is remember that horrible moment.

" _I warned you, Pinetree! Mess with me, and you ALL suffer!"_

 _Everything slowed as I realized that all I could do was watch, helpless and scared. Watch as Bill shoved Mabel, my sister, my twin, my other_ _ **FUCKING HALF**_ _, through the portal, to god knows where…_

I feel tears starting to well up in my eyes, and a sob building in my throat. I shudder. _"_ _Just let it out,"_ I think to myself. Even before I finish the conscious thought, I'm keeling down, sobbing into my hands. I don't even notice Soos walked in.

"Dipper? Are yo- oh dude. Come here little dude."

He engulfs me in a bear hug even the Multi-Bear couldn't top. It's so strange how comforting he can be, even after something like Weirdmageddon. But he's suffering, like most of us.

 _"But nobody understands my pain. No one except Ford."_

Well, should I continue this story? Let me know in your comments! 


	2. Chapter 2: Alone with the shadows

Gravity Falls: After the war  
Chapter 2: Alone with the shadows

 **A/N: Hey! So here's chapter two, even if I've only gotten one review so far. But thanks to RanibowsAndUnicorns for your support and enthusiasm! (See end for more notes)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, or the characters within.**

" _Grunkle Stan! NO!"_

I was too late. Cipher got to him first. I barely hear Ford's agonized moans and sobs. Within the span of three hours, I lost my great-uncle _AND_ my twin. But even my suffering couldn't stack up against Ford's utter sorrow. After thirty years, he finally got his twin brother back, and met his great niece and nephew for the first time, only to lose his brother and niece after a couple of days….

Yeah, if I feel like shit, what does HE feel like? I can't even imagine. All I can do is watch Stan's broken, bloody corpse.

" _GAH!"_

It was only a dream. Instinctively, I think I should talk to Mabel about it, but then I remember. She's gone. The only things to keep me company are the shadows. I'm alone with the shadows….

So, I decided to wallow my pain in Green Day.

 _I walk a lonely road,  
The only one that I have ever known.  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone._

 _I walk this empty street,  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams.  
Where the city sleeps,  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone._

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

 _I walk alone  
I walk alone _

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

 _I walk alone  
I walk a..._

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me.  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating.  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me.  
'Til then I walk alone…_

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

 _I'm walking down the line,  
That divides me somewhere in my mind.  
On the border line,  
Of the edge and where I walk alone._

 _Read between the lines,  
Of what's fucked up and everything's alright.  
Check my vital signs,  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone._

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

 _I walk alone  
I walk alone_

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

 _I walk alone  
I walk a..._

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me.  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating.  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone._

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah_

 _I walk alone  
I walk a..._

 _I walk this empty street,  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams.  
Where the city sleeps,  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..._

It's time I face it. Without Mabel, I do walk a lonely road. And now, I'm going to take my first step towards it…

 _To be continued_

 **A/N: Ohh, my first cliffhanger! Welp, I hope you enjoyed it, please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The woods

_**Gravity Falls: After the war  
Chapter 3: The woods**_

 **A/N: Hey guys! I present to you… (Drumroll please)….. (No? Nothing? Well, alright then.) .. Chapter** **number three! Hope y'all enjoy, please read & review!  
Disclaimer: As you should know by now, I don't own Gravity Falls. (Or DO I?) ;-] But seriously, I don't.  
Bill- "Or DO you?  
Me-"Dude, pay attention. I just said I don't."  
Bill-"Oh, okay. Sorry. *Disappears*  
Me-"What a weirdo. Anyway, let's begin!**

 _ ****_"Uhhhg…"  
I can't sleep. Between the lack of Mabel's breathing and the recurring nightmares of Bill and his gang of psychotic henchmen (Which, by the way, is not at all appreciated), I feel more tired than when I was trying to hack into Fiddleford's computer. As I roll over, I see that my clock reads 2:18 AM. Even through my fatigue, I feel excited for some reason; I simply can't shake the feeling that today is something important to me…..

 _Well, there's no point in trying to go back to sleep. I may as well go back to the woods and attempt to lighten up a little. Why waste a day moping when we would usually try to accomplish something? Oh, wait, maybe because she might be dead… uhhg. Might as well do what would make her happy._

After getting dressed in my usual attire (Red shirt, blue hoodie, a pair of black boot cut black jeans, and black combat boots[Curtesy of Great-Uncle Ford] ), I start to gather the things I'll be taking with me into the forest. Rather than grabbing the magic flashlight (It reminds me too much of our twin tirades and not enough about good memories), I decide to grab my bracelet, which has the same type of crystal that Gideon had in his bolo. (Called an _energy gem_ ) As I slip it on, a wave of turquoise energy eases out of it, crackling around me like an electrical aura before fading away. This is my preferred weapon, my all-star. Of course, I grab the backpack that holds all of Stan's copies of Great-Uncle Ford's journals. Lastly, I'm compelled to bring Mabel's grappling hook, both for its usefulness and for the sake of her memory. I amble out the attic door, grabbing my hat from the hook and slipping it onto my head. I turn my head while walking through the kitchen to check the microwave clock on the way out. It's 2:34 AM.

The fresh sent of pine, dew, and recently cut grass is refreshing, and reminds me of better times. Happier times. That's when it hits me why I had a weird feeling about today being important. It's August 31st. My 13th birthday. But there's no joy in me as I remember this, because it's also my first birthday without Mabel. The thought of her, and where she must be right now, dampens my mood considerably. To keep myself from moping, I make the executive decision to create a list.

 _Practice with energy gem. (Constructs, weapons, illusions, elemental, charming other things with elements, etc.)_

 _Head to the bunker. (Collect specimens to experiment with inside/ find parts to tinker with and [possibly?] invent something.)_

 _Mess with the gnomes.(No leaf blower, as it reminds me to much of when they kidnapped Mabel.)_

 _Reread all three journals. (Maybe start my own?)_

 _Ponder life, the universe, and everything._ _Reread all the Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy books._

 _Practice more with energy gem. (Telekinesis [Tactile and mental], flight, spells [Defense and destruction], teleportation, etc.)_

Thinking that was enough to do today, I start practicing with my gem. Almost immediately, darkness is pouring out of the gem, surrounding me, and then entering my body, filling me with the foul, corrupted energy. The pain, both mentally and physically, causes me to black out. My last thought is that I may see Mabel again soon enough…..

" _Dipper. Come on, wake up bro-bro."_

 _I'm hearing things. Her voice is music to my ears, but it has to be fake, right? My subconscious playing tricks on me? I open my eyes to see a hazy grey back round, meaning we were in the mindscape, and… a mound of bushy brown hair accompanied with a flash of braces?_

" _M-Mabel!? How did- what- "_

" _Stop babbling, Sir Dippingsause. Yes, it's me. I think we finally developed twin ESP!"_

 _I just stare at her, gaping. Her eyes are shining with excitement, and look real enough, but I have to make sure. I sit up and bear hug her. She's real. Mabel's sitting right next to me, talking breathing, REAL._

" _Hey, don't DAMPEN the mood Dip. Am I right? Hey-Oh!"_

 _I hadn't even realized that I was sobbing into her sweater. As I let go of her shoulders, I see a second shadow behind her. A triangle shaped shadow. Jumping to my feet, I grab my sister's hand, and haul ass. By the time I hear his maniacal laugh, adrenaline in pumping through my veins, and my mind is going haywire. I feel Mabel being pulled away screaming._

" _NO!"_

 _But as I turn around I can feel myself waking up- no, just a little more tim-_

" _MABEL!"  
-_

" _AHHHHHHG!"_

I'm still in the woods. It was all a dream…..  
 _*_ _SNAP!*  
_ A twig breaks behind me, causing me to jump. When I turn around, I see…. Myself. Except he's clad in a red and white cap with a bloody design on a yellow triangle, red hoodie, black shirt, Kevlar pants, and hunting boots. But his pale, yellowish skin and yellow green eyes remind me of a certain dream demon, which terrifies me. Not to mention that pitch black sword he's forming in his hands….

 _ **To Be Continued**_

M08↓  
2513052606200707220925081303202526


	4. Chapter 4: The clone

_Gravity Falls: After the war  
Chapter 4: The clone_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, or any characters mentioned in the show.** _  
_ **A/N: Hey guys. I'm SO sorry that I didn't update according to schedule. I have Milestone testing coming up, and everything's hectic at home, PLUS I broke my wrist a couple of weeks ago and only now have the ability to type a regular speed. Sooooooo… Forgive and forget? Please read and review! Also, did anyone crack the code? Let me know in your reviews!**

 _Previously, on Gravity Falls: After the war:  
_ _ *****_ _ **SNAP!***_ _  
A twig breaks behind me, causing me to jump. When I turn around, I see…. Myself. Except he's clad in a red and white cap with a bloody design on a yellow triangle, red hoodie, black shirt, Kevlar pants, and hunting boots. But his pale, yellowish skin, starch white hair, and yellow green eyes remind me of a certain dream demon, which terrifies me. Not to mention that pitch black sword he's forming in his hands….  
_ **(A/N: Look up "Theo Vael long sword" and it will be the second image.)**

My mind goes still. Even with my extreme tolerance of the strange and paranormal, the combination of the power gem malfunctioning, seeing Mabel, having that _stupid fucking_ _triangle_ take her away again, and now this… Well, to put it simply, my daily quota of weirdness has been exceeded, by leaps and bounds. Fortunately, my body goes on auto-pilot as the clone starts creeping forward. I must have also somehow activated my gem, 'cause I can see the shimmering surface of my turquoise Bladesinger long sword out of my peripheral vision. ( **A/N: Just look up "bladesinger sword" and you'll see what it looks like. {P.S: For the next weapon Dipper summons, look up** **Elren'dar** **.}** **)** Following my natural instincts, I summon my short sword to go with it. As I do so, he studies me, and his eerie, unsettling yellow-green eyes raking my body up and down.

"Who the _hell_ are you?"

I barely hear myself as I ask the question in a low, menacing growl. The boy looks at me with mild interest, as if surprised that I can speak. Then, in a high(ish), vibrating voice, he spoke.

"So, you aren't a clothed primate, but still an imbecile. I am Willum Cipher-Pines, paranormal explorer and Harvard University mathematician. Who might you be, why are you in the woods of California, and where did you get your element crystal?"

Huh. A dark, Sheldon-type me. ('Cause, y'know, I'm not like that in the least…Right?) Unfortunately, he took that moment to swing that sword of his right at ma FREAKIN' face. Everything went in slow-mo, like it was moving through syrup. I step back, turn around, and find myself facing a pulsing blue portal. With a shadow of a figure wearing a cape can be seen….

 **Bwahahahaha! Another cliffhanger ending! Anywho, I don't have a plan for when the next chapter will be, so bear with me! Please! Chao!**


	5. Author's note

Author's note: Warning, this is _**NOT**_ a chapter. Sorry.

 **All right folks, let's get right down to it. I've decided to temporarily put** _ **Gravity Falls: After the war**_ **on hold. I'm unfortunately gonna have to do this 'cause my summer vacation's coming up in less than 3 weeks. During this time, I am going to be flying up and down the east coast to see relatives, and will not be able to find time to update in the whole slew of getting plane tickets for myself and sister, Annabell, by ourselves, finding time away from crazy cousins, etc., etc. I am truly sorry to those who have followed my story, and hope you will come to read it once I take it up again.**


End file.
